UNSC Aegis Fate
|width = |height = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine=Main drives (2) Auxiliary drives (2) |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput = |power = Deuterium Fusion Cores (2) |shield gen = |hull = Titanium-A Battleplate |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) * Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles (3) * 2x50mm point defense gun (4) * Archer Missile pods (30) 30 Missiles/Pod |complement = *Albatross dropships (1+) *Elephant transports (2+) *Pelican dropships (16+) *Scorpion Tanks (3+) *Warthogs *Marines and/or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Clarion Spy Drones (3) *C709 Longsword-class Starfighters (Squadron+) |crew = |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = 2552 |destroyed = |retired = |lastsight = 2552 |battles = *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth **Battle of Voi |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet=*Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet *UNSC Home Fleet *First Sangheilian Fleet |taskforce = |owners = |namedcrew = |captains = }} The UNSC Aegis Fate, Hull Classification Symbol FFG-307, is a Frigate of the UNSC Navy.Halo 3, multiplayer level Background It was assigned to the UNSC Home Fleet during the Battle of Earth when the confrontation concluded with the Covenant Loyalist withdrawal through the Forerunner Portal. Operational History Fall of Reach The Aegis Fate was present during the Fall of Reach.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H82rzf1LmSc Youtube: Reach Radio Chatter.wmv] It was one of the few warships to escape the planet as the Covenant glassed it from orbit. It is mentioned in a radio conversation on the level Overlook. Battle of Earth The Aegis Fate rejoined the human fleet at Earth and fought alongside the UNSC Home Fleet during the Battle of Earth. By the time the Master Chief returned from Installation 05, it was one of the few ships left in the battered fleet. The Aegis Fate took part in the attempt to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the Portal. In the cut-scene, it can be seen firing MAC rounds at the Forerunner Dreadnought alongside the Forward Unto Dawn. Trivia *The Aegis Fate can be seen if one looks towards the northeastern'Halo 3: The Official Guide', page ?? patch of unclouded sky on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap. *''Aegis'' was the name of the goddess Athena's armor in Greek mythology. The word Aegis was often used in relevance to protection, so "Aegis Fate" would mean (or at least something related to) "Protective Fate," or perhaps "Doomed to Protect." *Prior to Halo 3's release, the Aegis Fate was thought to be a UNSC Battle Cruiser utilized in the Battle of the Ark, and descriptions found in the Halo 3 Beta described it as such.[http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3159937 1up.com: Halo 3 Info Revealed Through Beta Code, Mag Scans] *On the map Overlook radio chatter heard near Generator B mentions the Aegis Fate and how it is currently docked on Reach. This would confirm the vessel's presence at that battle. Gallery File:AegisFateSideView.jpg|A side preview of the Aegis Fate. File:Aegis Fate FFG 307.jpg|The Aegis Fate from angled view. List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo: Reach Sources Category:UNSC Aegis Fate Category:Halo 3